


Dance With Me

by AnxiousCheesecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran - Freeform, Dancing, Keith what are you fdoing, Kinda, Lance is a hoe, M/M, Voltron, What am I doing, can you tell, club dancing, i suck at summaries, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, lotor - Freeform, werewold au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake
Summary: Lance spends his nights at a club but this night... is different.





	Dance With Me

The beat of the music pounded beneath his feet, shaking him from within. He danced to the tune, body pressed against others while sweat and alcohol were pungent in the air. Lance couldn’t keep track of time as he felt new hands on his hips every other song. It energized him to feel the press of someone behind them. Their nose buried in the crook of his neck and their teeth lightly grazing his ear lobe.

It lit a fire in his gut as he ground down on the newest person behind him. White hair glistened beneath the clubs light as it slipped over his exposed shoulder. Lance shuddered under the light butterfly kisses of the other male. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair before stretching over and stopping behind the other males neck.

Lance turned to look into their eyes. Heavy-lidded purple stared back at him. He brought his face closer, the air between their mouths mingling for a split second before the other male surged forward.

Lips locked and the pounding got louder. So did the movements of their bodies. Fierce, desperate and totally out of beat to the music. But really the two didn’t care. The two didn’t care until they both got bored after what Lance assumed was three songs.

Hand on his hip, Lance waved away Lotor. The name learned from dirty whispers traded between the two. With a small smile, Lance strutted to the bar to grab a drink. He sat on a stool and called over Coran the bartender.

The old man was a sweet little thing. Cheery and out of place in a club like this. Lance ordered his favorite drink, Blue Ice, and turned back to look at the crowd. A pack of writhing bodies that he always loved to be a part of. Coran called out his name and Lance turned just in time to catch the glass sliding towards him. Eyes half lidded and leaning against the bar table, Lance slowly sipped at the alcoholic drink.

Getting drunk was not an option at a place like this but he couldn’t just pass up a drink or two. Ice clinked against his teeth as blue eyes scanned through the crowd searching or its next victim. Lance would dance with almost anyone until he found one that he could _possibly_ take home.

His search continued as the level of his drink got lower. Until finally, the sight of a different set of purple eyes met his. The male sported an ugly mullet that he could forgive, for he had made it up with his handsome face. His eyes trailed down the face before they landed on the piercing that was on his lips.

Lance couldn’t wait to play with it.

The male walked over and sat down on the bar stool beside Lance. After he ordered a drink, Lance talked.

“Lance…” He delicately placed his almost empty glass onto the table. Lance crossed his right leg over his left and watched the other man.

“Keith…” He replied and glanced over at him. For a split second, Lance swore that those wondrous purple eyes changed to bright blinding green. But it was just the club lights. Definitely the lights.

Lance looked back at his drink and took another sip when Keith received his. “Care for a dance?” Lance’s monotone voice cutting through the silence of the break between songs.

Keith didn’t respond until he was halfway through his drink. “Of course,” the smirk that came with the response sent a shiver through him. He likes this one.

When the two were done they headed off to the dance floor. Lance led the way, a hand gripped in Keith’s as they tried to pass through grinding bodies. Finally, Lance had spotted an opening on the dance floor that had enough space for one person but if the two squeezed tight then they could make it. Before he could do anything, Keith was pressed up behind him, his pale finger wrapped tight around his hips. Slowly their hips moved in sync.

These movements weren’t hurried like they were with Lotor. They were slow, moving with the unheard beat of the song. Deep grinds of the hips swaying from right to left.

Fingers tightened on his hips before turning him around quickly. Lance gasped in surprised. He looked up at Keith whose face was shadowed by his bangs. His tan fingers reached up and brushed the strands behind his ear.

“Can I?” Keith breathed, leaning in towards Lance. It was a stupid question but something that made him terribly happy. No one ever asked and that was entirely his fault for putting up a front where he was okay with everything. A simple nod let loose the sexual tension between them.

Heated kisses with tongues roaming lips, begging for entrance. Keith part his lips and in slipped Lances tongue. He explored his mouth until he felt something unusual.

Lance stepped back with a gasp, hand over his mouth. He had felt pointed teeth sharp against the bottom of his tongue.

Keith looked up and grinned at Lance, white teeth glinting in the dark.

“What… are you?” Lance’s hand fell to his side and watched as Keith slowly approached. The male bent forward, teeth scraping the outside of Lance’s ear.

“Follow me…” Keith whispered, turned around and disappeared into the crowd. For all Lance knew he could be some psychopath but his curiosity got the best of him. Like they said... Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Lance pushed through bodies following the familiar shadow of Keith.

Both of them stumbled out into the cool night air. Lance had to jog to keep up with Keith’s quick strides until the two stopped in an empty alley. The other male turned to look at him with those bright green eyes he had seen before. They weren’t a trick of the light and now they bore into him. Lance took steps back until he felt his back touch the alley wall. Keith walked over and caged his body with his arms.

Lance watched as Keiths exposed his fangs and ducked down to trace them across the junction of his neck. “You smell so nice…” Keith growled. Lance’s hands quickly grabbed Keith’s jacket sleeves. He tilted his head and tightened his grip.

“I want to turn you? Can I? Having you with me all the time… would be a blessing. I can feel that body against me and your beautiful voice.” Lance could feel the pressure of Keith’s teeth against his neck. He shut his eyes ready for the pain of the bite.

But Lance felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see Keith stepped back with a sad smile on his face.

“See you tomorrow night…” Keith whispered and walked towards the shadows.

If Lance had blinked then he would have missed the wolf that replaced Keith’s shadowy figure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [Hippotron](https://hippotron.tumblr.com/)


End file.
